psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Onliving
Why am I dark Simple answer they look like they could use some help considering one of them hasn't showed up in quite a while (Yes I have been observing)--Onliving 13:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC)--Onliving 13:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Onliving Interessting, who are you? If you're interessed in some abilities, then I can teach you the ultimate one: Darazkinesis, which uses the power of nibiru. If you're interessed, leave a message on my page. Tarek701 (talk) 22:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) If anyone is Interested in Joining Dark Users Sign up Here Well, well. I never was a dark user, also I can by far tell you, that I'm stronger than 86% of the community, that's because I spended my life just with Psi. Even when I was 4 my mother told me about esoteric, I didn't understand it exactly, but the training was very successful. So, you shouldn't underestimate me. Tarek701 (talk) 17:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Mhh, I think I'm going to take my Dark user leader status back again Sorry, but would you have been in the chat yesterday, then you would know why. It was all another trick to you all. And you believed it? OH my god. I'm just laughing. But I can give you a good status in dark users, or maybe even in the god users. Just saying: Dark users are cooperating with God users. Good luck. Tarek701 (talk) 12:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You're now a God user, congratulations Just ranked you up. If you are able to control Xendrominip(Strongest force of the universe, this is an divinely ability), then you're going to meet us personally. That could be great. But for now only 12 people including me have done it of 6901. 954 died also or where gone after the training. WARNING YOU HAVE EDITED ANOTER USERS USER PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM THAT USER, WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES. DO NOT DO IT AGAIN. THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING. -Dragon511 (Talk) 09:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you put this on your user page, It seems I am last of the dark users so I therefore declare myself leader as of today July 29,2012 at 8:03 PM I amGay because Tarek is not even a homo also i am not actualy a dark user i am actualy a light user ? Because someone edited it and put that there. They also got rid of some of your abilities. Was that you? -Dragon511 (Talk) 20:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Who's Ursamaja? Hello, Onliving. Who's Ursamaja? Yeah, for a while I had a strange feeling, I had the feeling someone would watch me. Maybe this is "Ursamaja", but who's he exactly? Tarek701 (talk) 17:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) greetings onliving. i am elctroseb, learner of the helio and electrokinesis (both at the same time) and,if you don`t mind,giving me a few techs to how to make a dark psiball. from the new guyElctroseb (talk) 21:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC) aka sebastien.